Girl Lips
by MagicHalo
Summary: Kendall has seen Jo's lips somewhere before. On someone he knows all to familiar. He needs to know how and who, and he never thought the answer would be his best friend. Slash and Non-slash. Jendall story, involving both pairings


**Hi guys. I got a oneshot in time for Valentine's Day...and early Valentine's day haha but I just wanted to write this.**

**Okay this is something that's happened to me. I have been told that I have girl lips, and I keep wondering, how do they know? I wonder what the difference between boy and girl lips are, I guess it explains why I can hit those high notes like some girls XD, but yeah, this idea came into my head and I want to write it so here it is =D**

**Summary:** Kendall has seen Jo's lips somewhere before. On someone he knows all to familiar. He needs to know how and who, and he never thought the answer would be his best friend.

Pairings: Both Jendalls KendallxJo, KendallxJames so this means slash.

**Anyways, enjoy =D**

_Girl Lips_

A perfect day has been cast over the perfect Palm Woods Hotel. A bright yellow and white sun shined blindingly, filling the land with great light that showed bright colours all around. A few wispy white clouds littered the perfect blue sky and a contempt scene developed for the residence of the resort. A fairly normal day came with the perfect day, James is lying in his recliner, grabbing a few tans and destroying his skin cells, Logan is playing checkers with Tyler, letting him win a few rounds when the boy would sulk that he didn't get it, and Carlos is playing with Lightning, feeling his scruffy fur between his fingers, and scratching him behind the ear, which earned a rapid tail wag from it.

All in all, the boys were really close together, no matter if they needed the days apart from each other. Which is exactly what Kendall wanted right now. He's sitting at one of the set desks, having lunch with his girlfriend, Jo. But he wanted his time alone with his girl, and it didn't help that he could hear his friends' voices echoing in his head. Occasionally over the top of his girlfriend's words, he could either hear Carlos trying to aimlessly flirt with the Jennifers, Logan getting frustrated that Tyler didn't know how to play checkers properly, and James splashing around in the water so recklessly that he was being yelled at. There was a lot of ruckus, and all Kendall could do was smile apologetically at his girl. And she gave a reassuring smile that said 'It's totally okay.'

Soon after their smoothie drink that they had shared together, they went over to the recliners and sat together, Kendall cuddling up close to Jo's side, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, and wrapping her small waist up close to him. They talked for a bit, just letting the world die down around them. They didn't even notice Carlos striking out and sulking in his seat, Logan blowing up frustrated and letting his annoyance calm down in his seat, and James getting protests about how childish he was being, and kicked him out and into his seat.

Right when they had sat down, Kendall had his game face on, and Jo knew what that meant. He wanted to make out. And of course, having no protest about that, there those two were sucking face in front of their friends.

"Oh, ew, gross, that's disgusting," Kendall heard his friends protesting at the sight, which made Kendall break apart and grow annoyed at his best friends, with a roll of the eye in their direction.

"You guys are just jealous that you can't find someone as perfect as Jo to kiss, and cuddle over," Kendall retorted, getting back to lip locking with his girl which again, earned the same chain of protests aimed at him.

"We are not," Logan said complaining, getting out of his seat, and crossed his arms and glaring at Kendall.

"Yeah, we're just sick of having to see you sucking face with her," Carlos joined him by his side, mimicking the same stance perfectly.

"Well, get use to it. I betcha that when you find someone as perfect as Jo," Kendall said, looking at her when he said it, and pushed her nose adoringly, "you'll be doing the same thing. And would I go up to you in the middle of making out and push you two apart? Cause there's a name for that ya know: cock block!"

"Kendall!" Jo teased, slapping her hand across his arm, and he just laughed at it, just wanting to pass it off as the joke it is.

"Well, at least just do it when we're not here," James answered, getting off his seat and staring down at Kendall. His tone seemed a little less forceful and demanding, unlike his two other friends. No matter what they've been through, James was never mad at Kendall, not even for one ounce. And Kendall finds himself lucky to have him as a friend, because like the way he treats him, he could never be pissed off at James at all too. And at least he wasn't being too much of a cock block.

"Who said you have to be here?" Kendall shot back, more to his two friends, and less to James.

"Cause there's nothing else to do back at the apartment, and we wanna spend the day here. And it just so happened that you guys are here, so you could either stop it, or just go make out in the lobby." Carlos returned, clearly showing how discomforted he is, and ruling off the options he has to blow the entire day away. But really, he was happy for Kendall to have Jo, but he's gotta consider his boys too.

"Well we're not gonna stop so you can either live with it, or get back to the apartment. Because I wanna spend my time with the girl of my dreams" Kendall said, looking back at Jo again when he said his words of sentiment, which earned a nice apple coloured blush crossing her face, and the nervous twirling of her curly hair.

"Ugh, c'mon guys, let's go play dome hockey or something," Carlos said, with a 'right behind ya' from Logan. While those two walked away and into the lobby, they stopped at the entrance, turning back to see James not moved from his spot.

"James, you coming?" Logan called from across the pool. James just stared as Kendall wasted no time in showing his love for his girl. James turned around, and walked over to them, but giving the occasional glance to Kendall when he got to the entrance. He didn't even look to see them leave, e had shut lids and enveloped everything Jo was giving him. With a heavy sigh, he turned back around to follow his two friends into the elevator when it arrived.

Meanwhile, Kendall moved his lips in a well synced tune with Jo, making sure the puzzle fit between them. It felt so right having her lips on his, tasting her raspberry lip gloss on his taste buds, and smooth lips rub across his own. His tongue wrestled in her cavernous one, and neither held a groan back when they felt pleasured. Eventually, air needed to return to their lungs, and they parted ways, both faces flushed and a lazy smile crossing their lips.

"You're such a good kisser," Kendall complimented in a low, husky whisper, which he knew she loved very much.

"Why thank you, Kendall. You've got a good pair of lips yourself." Jo praised him back, and they both smiled at their compliment.

"Well, I have been practicing. Ever since I received my first kiss with the girl of my dreams a long time ago, right before I returned back to Minnesota, just so I could impress her again and again,"

"Oh, and would that be me, by any chance?" Jo played along with him.

"Definitely," Kendall gave one last peck on her lips, before settling in the peace and quiet they had finally got between them, to let words of sweet serenade to pass.

"And I also love how your lips are always so soft and desirable, and always tasting like raspberries." Kendall leaned in closer to whisper so sweetly in her ears, earning a giggle from her.

"Well, you can partially blame that on the raspberry smoothie you drank, but it's all thanks to my lip balm. Raspberry Rupture." She pulled out a tube full of the protruding substance, and applied another coat over her lips.

"Have you always worn that?" Kendall asked, staring wondrously at her secret to great, kissable lips.

"Yeah, of course. You didn't notice?" Jo said after puckering her lips, screwing the lid back on and putting it back in her pocket.

"No. I always thought those were your natural lips," Kendall stared incredulously at her, where as she just laughed cutely at him.

"Thanks for the compliment, but a girl's always gotta be at her best, all the time," Jo said as a matter of fact.

"Really? Then that means I've never seen your natural lips before." Kendall said, noting that.

"I thought you loved my lips?"

:Oh, I do, I'm not saying that. I just figured you were the kind of girl to be just the way you are," Kendall told her, not realizing the romantic sentiment behind it. But Jo awed at it and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, and the shiny substance making traces of it.

"No, I wanna see what your lips look like," Kendall said determined, and wiped his thumb across her lower lip quite gently, removing the make up from her skin. Her lips turned a few shades pinker, looking much more natural, and Kendall still thought they were desirable.

"There, much better." Kendall said to her, smiling bright at her, which she gave back, falling in love with him more and more each day, with each action of his idiotic yet romantic boy of hers. Jo played with the few short hairs at the back of Kendall's neck, and pulled him back down to kiss her lips, fully and naturally without a layer to barricade them. She still tasted like sweet raspberries, but that could just be the smoothie he drank. But even then, their lips were still moving perfectly together, like real puzzle pieces fitting together. Every peck or kiss still made that spark jump between them, and the surge of pure pleasure ran through them. Kendall pulled back just so he could look at her and not thinking it would've just been a dream.

"Ah I gotta go. That's my dad," Jo indicated to her vibrating cell phone in her pocket, "He said he'll let me buy a totally new outfit for New Town High, so I gotta go shopping." Jo said getting up, pulling a sad Kendall to his feet too.

"I'll miss you," Kendall said with a puppy dog face.

"Me too, sweetie, but I promise I'll be here in time for dinner. Say, 7? Meet me in the lobby?" Jo took Kendall's hands into hers and rubbed them softly, comforting Kendall and his distress.

"Sure, see ya then." Kendall gave one last peck to her forehead before waving her goodbye as she left in the shut of an eye. Finally, after losing her against his will, he can finally go back to his friends. Wherever they may be.

–

Kendall, lamenting over the fact that he didn't have Jo for the day, returned back the apartment. But even still, he was looking forward to hanging out with his boys. Especially James, his best friend. Ever since he's had Jo, he's been looking at James a little weirdly at times. He looks...almost attractive, attention grabbing, and Kendall is a hard case to crack. He doesn't know what it is that's made him so darn irresistible, but he doesn't complain. It just means he has more of a reason to spend time with James.

Entering the apartment, he entered it, surprised at how quiet it was. The only thing there was James, sitting on the orange couch, watching cartoons, and eating pudding. It's so normal... too normal.

"Hey, James," Kendall welcomed his presence, and James stared at him with a spoonful of pudding between his lips, smiling at him when he saw him. Taking the scoop down with a cool gulp, he said cheerfully, "Hey, Kendall"

"Where's the other two?" Kendall scanned around for the two reckless ones, surprised at how really quiet it was here.

"Logan had homework to do so he went down to the classrooms to get some quiet, and Carlos is at the park playing with Katie. And I, am right here on pudding break," James said, with a childish tone in his voice, like a little kid, taking another dollop of the sweet chocolate taste into his mouth.

"Oh, cool. I want one,"

"Sorry, dude. Last one. Maybe if you weren't busy downstairs.." James smirked, licking at the spoon with his warm, wet tongue, relishing in the savouring taste that danced on his tongue.

"Aw, dude. I was so saving that one for me. But don't mess with me and my pudding, so share it with me," Kendall said demanding, walking over to James with that fierce aim for the pudding cup.

"Nooo, my cup. My puddy cup," James said in a five year old voice, hiding the dessert from Kendall's reach, and then teasing him with another installment of the dessert.

"Don't be selfish, Jamie. I want my pudding," Kendall yelled, but still in that kiddy voice, like he was six years old, trumping James' five year old one.

"Aw, okay. Because you're my best friend," James offered the dessert to Kendall, who took the spoon from James' mouth, taking half the spoonful and putting it into his mouth, letting it settle and dissipate into streams of delicious chocolate trickle his throat.

"Thanks, James," Kendall said, taking another full spoonful this time. James just smiled at him, remnants of the dessert smothered in his teeth, but he didn't care. It's a good thing if there's chocolate in your mouth, right?

"So, what happened with Jo," James asked, taking the spoon from Kendall's mouth, who had refused to let it slip between his lips. He grabbed his big spoon amount and shoved it in his mouth and enjoying it with Kendall.

"She had to go shopping for a new outfit for New Town High." Kendall answered for him, getting the spoon back from James, and earning his fair amount too. "Anyways, you cannot believe this, but girls are always wearing their make up. Especially their lip gloss. Did you know that?" James had taken another spoonful, hearing what Kendall said, and stopped eating the dessert, sending a shake of his head at Kendall.

"Really? I did not know that. I knew girl's lips didn't taste like vanilla," James gave the spoon back to Kendall, who took it from his hand and scooped the pudding from the sides of the container, and letting the small amounts enter his mouth.

"Yeah, it's true. You know, I really think that natural lips are much more attractive," Kendall admitted, giving James back his spoon, and he took a massive amount to devour, and it was big, that it smeared his lips in it's chocolate goodness.

"R-Really?" James struggled to say when he swallowed unexpectedly. James stared at Kendall with wide eyes, not knowing what he was saying. Either way, he just agreed, nodding his head at Kendall. Kendall stared at James' blank expression, laughing at his cute facial feature.

"He he, y-you've got, uh, you've got pudding on your lips," Kendall stated, taking the spoon from James. He put it back into the container, and lifted his hand up to James' lips, wiping the sweet substance from his lips. The whole time, he stared at his lips. They looked so soft, and so tantalizing. And for some reason, all so familiar. Has he seen them before? Well obviously on James, but he feels like James has the same lips as someone else. Someone all to memorable.

"Thanks," James let his tongue stick out, wiping them across his lips and cleaning his lips. Kendall took his thumb that was covered in pudding into his mouth, suckling on the digit.

"J-James.." Kendall called to him, removing the pudding cup from his hold and onto the table, moving closer to James. He was being gravitated to his lips, so desirable and full of want. James just sat there, nervously, wondering what it is making Kendall lean down. His eyes closed shut, his face shadowing his own, his breathing making ghostly tickles tingle his skin on his upper lip.

Kendall met James at where he sat, their lips connecting, and an electrifying kiss form between them. That spark, Kendall knows he's felt that before. The same as he's seen those lips before. They've fit perfectly with his, feeling the same smoothness that he had experienced before. Kissing James, it felt like no stranger before, he's been acquainted with this feeling. And then he knew it, kissing James was like kissing Jo. He had a chocolate taste with it instead of a raspberry one, but that's just the pudding talking. Their lips are moving quite harmoniously, playing with each other and belonging together like two halves. Kendall wasted no time in pushing his appendage inside of James' mouth, meeting his one too. Their tongues danced together, playing with slithers and exchanging fluids. The lasting tastes of chocolate filled their mouths, and when he needed air, and also when the taste had disappeared, they parted. James had doe like eyes, quite surprised indeed. And Kendall, having his puzzle solved, just smiled innocently at James' own innocence.

"Hey James, can I tell you something," Kendall broke the tension, but still said that in a whisper.

"What is it, Kendall?" James said back in the same husky volume.

"You have girl lips,"

"I do not!" James smacked Kendall with a pillow and smothered his face with it. Kendall laughed it off, as James took the forgotten pudding cup back, and took every last drop of sweet dessert on the spoon.

"Wanna share the last spoon with me?" James said, hopefully. He did like kissing Kendall, in fact, he's wanted to kiss him for a long time, it's just that things got in the way. And by things, he means Jo. But that was even before he got himself a girlfriend. He should be the one in Kendall's arms, having him whisper sweet words of serenity in his ears, and cuddling up close, disgusting his friends with their make out sessions. But Kendall was a good friend, so he wouldn't ruin what they had, and he had Jo as one of his best friends.

"Sure," Kendall attacked one side of the big spoon, suckling on it, and the other side had James pouncing on it, their tongues coming out to swipe every last sweet substance in his mouth. Their tongues met in the middle, and James, swiftly removed the spoon between them and together, their lips met together again. This time, James put the passion into it, and he pulled Kendall down with him. They had opened mouths, still making out wildly. James had Kendall pressed so closely against him and let him submit to him, falling back onto the couch. The need of air was great when their lungs burned, but they parted with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Can I kiss you again?" Kendall asked.

"Of course you can," James said with want.

"Good, because I need practice for when I kiss Jo,"

"Hey, I do not have girl lips," James pushed Kendall back, still mad that Kendall said he had female lips.

"Oh of course not. You just have Jo's lips." And his face earned another mouthful of pillow.

**How was it? Sweet as pudding? I never wrote a single paired Kames before so this is a first. Kames/Cargan is my second ship, and my first is Jagan/Kenlos. **

**So, do any of you readers know what the difference between guy and girl's lips are? I wanna know! Maybe that means I'm a good kisser XD**

**But leave a review, or fave it, love to hear from you, and Happy Valentine's Day with your love =D  
**


End file.
